


Eat Your Love

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: “I don’t think you should since you’re in trouble,” Gavin teases him. A sly smirk spreads on his lips before he brings their lips together for a chaste kiss.“Please,” Ryan asks, chasing after Gavin’s lips for another one.“Well, since you asked so nicely.”





	Eat Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something small for a friend but then it turned into nearly 2k words. This is my first time writing trans smut so I hope I did alright.
> 
> [Title from this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gHDThU_8Zk) Give the band a listen, it was my playlist the whole time writing this.  
> Shoutout to [OnePhoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onephoenix) who was kind enough to give it a look over for me. ♥
> 
> [Also on Tumblr](http://sortamaliicious.tumblr.com/post/171342835281/eat-your-love-myfancysocks-also-on-ao3-safe). Please Enjoy!

Safe houses felt encumbering. Ryan fully understands why he’s left pacing the hallways, shoes connecting with anything in sight with frustration. He shouldn’t be so upset since he landed himself in this situation on his own but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. 

He shoves off the dull throb of a bullet wound sewn up on his shoulder.

Like an agitated animal, he continues to walk back and forth in front of Gavin’s door, stopping every so often to listen in. Gavin even had the gall take his own damn communicator so he couldn’t listen in. If it was meant to make him feel better it wasn’t helping. Being in the dark about the crew was killing him. 

He presses his forehead against the door. Silence follows any incoherent chatter from behind it and discomfort settles in Ryan’s stomach. There was the contemplation to speak up when the sound of padding feet picks up.

Ryan stands a little taller when the lock unlatches. Gavin swings the door open roughly and the glare on his face has the taller man stepping back. It takes a bit too long to compose himself. “Can I come in?” He asks quietly.

The only response he got was Gavin stepping to the side. His arms hook around the lad to pull him close; his head presses against shoulder with a pitiful whine.

“You’re like a bloody dog, Ryan,” Gavin grumbles. Carefully, he pulls the band from Ryan’s hair to let it fall, running his hands through it. He sighs. With his cheek pressed against his hair, he looks over Ryan’s shoulder at the screens. “You’re lucky I managed to get them out of that situation. Would’ve preferred to be down there with them but someone has to look after you.”

“‘M sorry,” Ryan says into his neck.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, love.”

Another whine comes from Ryan. He picks Gavin up suddenly, not even mindful of his own wounds that were crying out from the strain, and moves them over to the desk. He doesn’t even bother moving the keyboard out of the way as a hand collides with keys, making some of the screens freak out behind them. 

Ryan starts kissing up Gavin’s neck. He pauses for one second as he nervously leans back to look at him. His fingers fumble with the hem of Gavin’s shirt. “Can I touch you?”

“I don’t think you should since you’re in trouble,” Gavin teases him. A sly smirk spreads on his lips before he brings their lips together for a chaste kiss. 

“Please,” Ryan asks, chasing after Gavin’s lips for another one.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

That’s all the permission needed. Ryan returns to kissing along Gavin’s neck as his hands slip under his shirt. His hands run up his stomach, fingers sliding just shy of Gavin’s binder. Then they’re back down on his hips.

He pushes Gavin further up on the desk, his lower back pressing against the keyboard. Knees push his legs apart to allow Ryan all the access he needs as his fingers slip down between them. He palms the front, enjoying the heat that begins to pool bellow. His own arousal was forming as Ryan gently rubs himself against Gavin’s leg.

A soft moan comes from them both.

Hastily, Ryan unbuttons Gavin’s pants to slide them and his underwear down his thighs. He spits on his fingers before he runs his thumb along Gavin’s dick, slick begins to drools out onto the table. He lets out a hum near Gavin’s ear as he teasingly slides a finger inside. “Should I turn your coms on?” He asks, voice rumbling low. “Have them hear you moan my name as I fuck you?”

Gavin gasps at the sensation, rocking his hip up against Ryan’s touch. His hands curl into his shirt to pull him closer. 

“Think of Geoff getting off to it,” Ryan chuckles.

He slides his hand into his back pocket and when Gavin looks over, Ryan’s throwing condoms on the table.

“You came prepared Ryan.” Gavin smirks. He takes one and tears it open with his teeth.

“We have 4 partners, why shouldn’t I be?” They couldn’t count the times they stopped to screw around during a heist on both his hands. It would be incredibly awkward to get caught because of their jizz. Though, they can’t say they haven’t laughed at the thought.

Gavin lazily unwraps the condom as Ryan takes a second to fumble around through drawers to find a pair of scissors. Fashioning it into a rough dental dam, Ryan places another kiss to Gavin’s lips before he drops to his knees. 

He drags Gavin closer to the edge of the table, tugging the pants down further they get caught on his shoes. Then he hooks his legs over his shoulder. His nose buries against Gavin’s stomach, nuzzling and lazily pressing kisses on his skin down to his pelvis. Teasingly, he brushes his fingers over Gavin’s dick as he presses his teeth into his thigh. Ryan sucks and licks at the skin until there’s a bright red mark when he pulls away. A few more join alongside it.

When he looks up, he sees how red Gavin’s face is. His hand was over his mouth as he bites back noises. 

The dam is placed between his lips and Ryan wastes no time. He sucks at his cock, licking along all the sensitive parts of Gavin that make the lad moan. Each noise catches in his throat as he bucks his hips against Ryan. Fingers tangle in his hair, tugging with encouragement at each suck. The vibration from a groan as him shuddering and gasping for air. A weak ‘Ryan’ escapes his lips.

Ryan slides away, drool connecting from the bottom of his lip to the dam and he smiles. He slides his fingers over all the slick that’s leaking out of Gavin and presses it back inside him, slipping one finger in. He gently starts to spread him open, adding more fingers as he goes; Gavin’s already pretty lose which makes him wonder if he was busy beforehand.

With one last bite to Gavin’s thigh, Ryan pulls himself to stand. He drags him into a rough kiss as he continues to fuck him with his fingers, feeling the way he clenches around him and gasps into his mouth. A chuckle rumbles in his chest.

“You good?” He asks.

“God, yes Rye,” Gavin whines, rolling his hips against him for more contact. His breath hitches when he’s left empty as Ryan steps back.

Another condom package rips open and Ryan’s sliding it over his own cock. Lube was generously spread over himself as he gave a few pumps. Then he drags Gavin off the table to turn him around, pushing the keyboard and various items off the desk to press his chest flat against the surface. 

Ryan spreads Gavin’s legs as he rubs his dick against Gavin’s. He was tempted to just fuck his thighs instead but he’s weak. He wants more. Spreading him open, he slowly slides inside. They both moan, Ryan dropping his head against Gavin’s shoulder as he gently rolls his hips deeper and deeper into him. Once he’s fully seated inside, he gives the lad some time to adjust. Feeling the way he clenches and rolls his hips makes him breathe heavily through his nose. 

The temptation to pound into him relentlessly is strong but he holds back.

“Move Ryan,” Gavin grits his teeth, rocking back against him.

And Ryan happily obliges. His fingers dig into Gavin’s hips as he brutally fucks into him. His grip is so tight he starts leaving crescent marks in his skin. Bite marks start to line his shoulder.

The force of his thrusts shake the monitors a bit but neither of them care as loud moans leave Gavin’s lips. Broken syllables barely make it from his mouth, choking and gasping with each jerk. His legs burn pleasantly from the strain of the stretch. No doubt by the end of this there will be bruises all over him from the pace Ryan’s set but for right now all he cares about is getting off. With Ryan hitting him right in that sweet spot that has him seeing stars. It leaves him with his mouth hanging open, saliva on his chin. 

Ryan wraps an arm around Gavin’s waist as his hand slides back down between his legs. Slick is drooling over his cock and now his fingers as he brushes them over his cock. He groans into his neck as Gavin clenches around him the harder he presses on him. It’s a sharp contrast; lazily stroking him.

“Shit, Ry-Ryan hurry up.” Gavin cranes his neck to at the other. Despite the way his arms tremble trying to hold himself up, he still reaches back to pull at black hair. He gives it a sharp tug that has Ryan keening. That’s enough to spur him on; picking up his pace. Fingers seem to blur over him, earning little whimpers from the stimulation.

Gavin’s body seizes up; his muscles tight, legs quivering as weak pleas of Ryan’s name fall from his mouth. An orgasm wracks through him. 

Not long after, Ryan follows as well. His grip on Gavin tightens as a few more thrusts do it as he comes with a loud broken moan of the lad’s name, burying himself deep inside him. He drops his head back down against Gavin’s back, pressing soft kisses between his shoulder blades. He gently rubs his hips before slowly pulling himself out. They both shudder from the sensation.

The condom is tugged off to chuck into the waste paper bail under the desk along with the dental dam and lube packet. Then he tucks himself back into his pants. He runs his hands over Gavin’s lower back comfortingly, pressing more kisses as he rolls over the limp body. They both have dopey, sated smiles on their face.

Ryan pulls up Gavin’s pants before he puts an arm under his knees, picking him up.

Gavin squawks, clinging to the gent fearfully. “Ryan you’re gonna tear your stitches, Ryan.”

All he get is a chuckle in return as Ryan takes him off to the bathroom.

He’s set down gently on the sink counter for a second. The sound of the shower running fills the room along with heat and fog. Then hands are back on Gavin to help him out of the rest of his clothes. Kisses start once again, moving along his neck between each article of clothing, nibbling slightly. He carefully takes off the binder.

“Is your chest hurting?” Ryan asks as he tosses it to the side, listening to Gavin cough.

“Nah, I’m all good Rye.” Gavin smiles, lazingly nuzzling his nose against his. 

They both slot into the shower, Ryan holding him up as he gently washes him off. The warmth of the water is soothing. It washes away the aches and grimes from the day. And just like before, Ryan can’t exactly keep his lips off of Gavin; the quiet apologies for his behavior on them. They stay in there just before the water starts running cold as Gavin’s legs refuse to keep him up any longer.

Ryan ignores the pull from his stitches as he continues to pamper Gavin, rubbing him down with one of Geoff’s incredibly plush towels and continuing to carry him away. They drop down into their unnecessarily large bed, wrapping themselves up into the blanket. 

Gavin smirks against Ryan’s lips. “You know, you’re still in trouble.”

“Oh I’m sure you can think of some form of punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥


End file.
